La profecía
by Lain4
Summary: Las lágrimas y la sangre como dos ríos se unen y juntos corren hacia el mar, éste se llama caos y en él se hunde la humanidad.
1. Una visión

**CAPÍTULO 1: UNA VISIÓN**

El despertador llevaba más de cinco minutos sonando. Ante tal insistencia, el pequeño ser amarillo no pudo soportarlo más y salió refunfuñando del cajón. Después de acallar el molesto pitido, se dirigió volando hacia la muchacha que todavía dormía debajo de las sábanas.

- Sakurita despierta – dijo zarandeándola un poco, sin embargo no obtuvo ningún resultado más que el pequeño manotazo de la muchacha. De mal talante voló desde el suelo hasta el oído de su ama y gritó – ¡¡¡SAKURA DESPIERTA!!!

Sakura abrió súbitamente los ojos. Aquel grito la había asustado además de sacarla de su placentero sueño.

- Kero, te he dicho montones de veces que no me grites, no sabes lo molesto que es – le reprendió la muchacha con un bostezo mientras se sentaba en la cama frotándose los ojos. Todos los días la despertaba de la misma manera y la chillona voz del guardián era muy molesta, sobre todo por las mañanas.

- Es la única manera de que me hagas caso – se defendió el guardián mientras la miraba con los brazos cruzados. – Tu despertador lleva un buen rato sonando, como todas las mañanas, y si no te das prisa no te va a dar tiempo a prepararte y llegar a la universidad.

La muchacha miró la hora y vio que Kero tenía razón. Se levantó aún bostezando y se dirigió hacia la ducha. El agua era lo único que podía despejarla cada mañana. Después de secarse, volvió de nuevo a su habitación para cambiarse. El pequeño guardián ya no se encontraba allí. Como cada mañana, durante los dos últimos meses, iba a prepararle el desayuno a su ama, para que ésta no se retrasase.

Sakura miró su armario y, tras un momento de indecisión, se quitó la toalla y se puso unos vaqueros oscuros y una sudadera con capucha blanca. Una vez vestida y calzada, se dirigió a su escritorio de dónde cogió unos cuantos libros, folios y bolígrafos, y los metió en la cartera. Con ella en la mano, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar el desayuno. En la mesa le esperaban un plato de tortitas y una taza de café.

- Gracias Kero, no sé qué haría sin ti – dijo sonriendo la muchacha al pequeño ser. Acto seguido comenzó a tomar el desayuno. Kero cogió otro plato y colocó en él un gran montón de tortitas. Su desayuno era mucho mayor que el de su ama.

- Oye Sakurita – le dijo con la boca llena – hoy os dicen en la Tôdai si os han concedido las becas ¿no?

- Así es, pero tampoco me hago muchas ilusiones. Es demasiada la gente que las ha solicitado – dijo la muchacha pinchando con el tenedor su desayuno. La verdad es que no tenía mucho apetito. – Es una gran suerte poder estudiar en una universidad como esa. No digo que la Tôdai sea mala, es una de las mejores de Japón, pero para que alguien como yo pudiera estudiar en una universidad como aquella, necesitaría más que una buena nota.

- Pero, ¿qué tiene de especial esa universidad china? – dijo llevándose un gran pedazo a la boca.

- Pues que, pese a ser oriental, es una de las más prestigiosas del mundo. Pero tiene un problema, es privada y, por tanto, muy cara – le explicó Sakura suspirando.

- Ah, entonces sólo pueden ir los "niños ricos", cuyos padres puedan permitírselo ¿no? – Sakura asintió con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de café. Kero, bastante interesado, preguntó – Pero otros años no lo han hecho ¿verdad? A esa clase de gente no les gusta mezclarse con los que consideran "inferiores". ¿Por qué este año es diferente? ¿Por qué han sacado esas becas de repente?

- Tienes razón Kero, es la primera vez que ofrecen algo así. Según nos explicó nuestro profesor, el señor Sugisaki, la universidad está ahora bajo la dirección de otra empresa y su presidente quiso que se emitieran esas becas. De todos modos no sé la razón por la cual querría ofrecerlas. Según nos comentó el señor Sugisaki, el presidente de esa empresa había estudiado en esa universidad y hablaba de él como si lo conociera muy bien... – comentó Sakura pensativa.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a tu padre? – preguntó Kero. Sakura negó con la cabeza. – Pero ¿por qué? Él también está en una universidad en Hong Kong ¿no? Tal vez te pueda ayudar a conseguirla.

- Eso es lo que no quiero Kero, tener ayuda, quiero lograrlo por mí misma. Mucha gente está esperando obtenerlas y creo que lo más justo es que todos tengamos las mismas posibilidades. – Kero suspiró. Era algo que no entendería nunca. Sakura sólo sonrió ante la confusión del pequeño guardián y después desvió la mirada hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared – ¡Oh no! ¡Voy a perder el autobús!

Acto seguido bebió el café que le quedaba de un solo trago y se dirigió nuevamente al baño para lavarse los dientes y cepillarse el pelo. Cuando estaba recogiendo su largo y sedoso pelo castaño en una coleta, apareció Kero en el umbral de la puerta.

- Sakurita todavía no has acabado el desayuno que tanto me ha costado prepararte. Las tortitas apenas las has tocado – dijo decepcionado el guardián.

- Kero estaban riquísimas pero tampoco tenía mucho apetito – le respondió Sakura saliendo del baño y volviendo a la cocina a por la cartera. Mientras la colocaba cruzando su torso y colgando de su muslo derecho, continuó – Además aunque quisiera, no tendría tiempo de acabarlas. Lo siento de veras Kero. Tal vez llegue un poco tarde. ¡Adiós!

La muchacha salió corriendo en dirección a la parada de autobús más cercana, pero cuando llegó pudo vislumbrar al final de la calle como el trayecto, en el que debía estar ella, tomaba rumbo a la Tôdai.

- ¡Genial! – dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento – ¡Y ahora qué hago!

Cansada, comenzó a pie el recorrido hacia la universidad. A la primera hora no iba a llegar, eso seguro, pero si apuraba un poco a lo mejor estaba allí antes de que comenzara la segunda.

Ya llevaba un buen rato caminando, cuando el pitido de un coche llamó su atención.

- ¿Tarde como de costumbre? – le preguntó un muchacho rubio que conducía un deportivo rojo.

- ¡Jiro! ¡Por favor, llévame! – dijo Sakura metiendo la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche y poniendo cara de súplica.

- ¡Anda sube! Pero que conste que esto te costará muy caro.

- Hoy por la noche te invito a lo que tu quieras – dijo la muchacha alegremente mientras entraba en el coche. Una vez sentada, el coche partió a toda velocidad hacia la universidad.

- Has tenido mucha suerte de que me halla dormido, de lo contrario te hubieras perdido la primera hora – dijo Jiro mientras miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa burlona. Ésta le sacó la lengua.

- Que no esté mi padre para llevarme a la universidad por las mañanas, supone un suplicio para mí – explicó la muchacha con un suspiro.

- ¿Está en Hong Kong, verdad? Se habrá puesto muy contento con saber que lo  mejor vas allí.

- La verdad es que no lo sabe – contestó la muchacha con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

- Sakura, ¡pero si hace más de dos semanas que las ofrecieron! – dijo el muchacho incrédulo.

- Bueno, la verdad es que apenas he hablado con él y cuando lo he hecho se me ha olvidado comentárselo. Además, no quiero que se haga ilusiones, seamos realistas, es muy difícil que me la den – explicó la muchacha mientras veía a lo lejos la Torre de Tokio.

- Entonces no es un problema de memoria sino de confianza, ¿me equivoco?

- ¿Sabes?, cuando te pones en plan "psicólogo" no hay quien te aguante – dijo la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

- Vale, vale, no te enfades conmigo. Pero esto demuestra que estoy en lo cierto – dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo. Sakura sólo miró hacia otro lado. – Y dime, ¿has estado alguna vez en Hong Kong?

- Sí, una vez hace mucho tiempo. Doce años creo – respondió Sakura pensando si el período de tiempo era el correcto.

- Vaya, eso sí que es tiempo. ¿Por qué fuiste? ¿De vacaciones?

- Ajá. Me tocó un viaje en un sorteo – dijo Sakura acordándose de la "suerte" que había tenido sacando la pelota dorada. – Como mi padre no podía venir y el viaje era para cuatro, además de mi hermano también nos acompañaron Tomoyo y Yukito, el amigo de mi hermano. La verdad es que la ciudad de Hong Kong me gustó mucho, aunque no la disfruté tanto como hubiese querido.

- Yo estuve unos días estas vacaciones, asuntos de mi padre, y sinceramente sigo prefiriendo  Shibuya – comentó Jiro con un poco de fastidio. Sakura rió, lo único que tenía que tener una ciudad para que le gustara a Jiro, era mucha fiesta. – De todos modos, si  me  ofrecen la beca no pienso desaprovecharla y menos si tú vas.

Cuando terminó de decir esto, Jiro ya había aparcado el coche en la universidad. Se volvió hacia Sakura y le dirigió una sonrisa que hizo que la muchacha se sonrojara levemente.

- Vaya forma de ligar con una pobre muchachita como yo – dijo Sakura en broma mientras ambos salían del coche.

- ¿Cuándo me vas a aceptar una cita? – preguntó el muchacho apoyándose en el capó del coche.

- Pero si ya te he aceptado muchísimas – se defendió la muchacha haciendo lo mismo.

- Digo solos, tú y yo. Me cansa tener a toda la pandilla de acompañantes cada vez que salimos – dijo el muchacho muy serio. Sakura se sorprendió, no sabía que le molestara que todos sus amigos salieran con ellos. De repente la voz de una muchacha se hizo oír:

- Oíd parejita, si no os dais prisa no vais a llegar.

- ¡Tomoyo! – Sakura miró a su mejor amiga y la sonrió. Luego miró a Jiro y le dijo – ¿vamos? 

Los tres muchachos comenzaron a andar hacia las clases, mientras Sakura le contaba a Tomoyo cómo había perdido el autobús y Jiro había llegado a salvarla. Entraron en el aula y subieron unas cuantas escaleras hasta sentarse al lado de todos sus amigos. Jiro se separó de las muchachas y fue sentarse con los chicos del grupo. Era la única asignatura que todos tenían en común.

- Bueno, ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera que salgáis solos? – preguntó Chiharu con curiosidad.

- Pues en realidad nada, pero... – respondió Sakura.

- ¿Pero Sakura? Jiro es un buen chico y además te gusta ¿no? – corroboró Rika.

- Ya, pero es que no estoy segura, hasta ahora habíamos salido con vosotros y no nos había ido mal. ¿Por qué cambia de opinión así de repente?

- Yo no creo que cambiara de opinión Sakura – comentó Tomoyo – más bien creo que es lo que ha querido desde el principio, pero para no presionarte ha aceptado que cada vez que salgáis, lo hagáis con todos nosotros.  Tal vez debieras darle el gusto de salir una noche a solas con él o, por lo menos, dedicarle unos momentos a solas cuando estéis con nosotros.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Tomoyo – asintió Naoko.

- Oye, si estuviésemos saliendo en serio, lo entendería, pero esto sólo es un rollo – se defendió Sakura.

- Tal vez tengas miedo de descubrir que a lo mejor no sólo lo ves como un amigo – comentó Rika mientras las demás asentían con la cabeza. Sakura se quedó sin argumentos, su amiga había dado en el blanco. En ese momento entró el señor Sugisaki y el murmullo que había en la clase fue apagándose poco a poco.

- Hoy se darán a conocer los afortunados que podrán ir a China. Como ya sabréis, el "Lingnan College" es una de las universidades con más prestigio internacional, espero que los alumnos japoneses que allí vayan dejen el listón bien alto – dijo entusiasmado el profesor. – De todas maneras, Japón es el país que más becas ha obtenido ya que en los demás se encuentra el problema del idioma. Son muy pocos occidentales los que aprenden lenguas orientales.

- No se preocupe profesor – dijo Yamazaki con su característica sonrisa – nosotros dejaremos el listón bien alto como usted ha dicho. Y hablando de listones, ¿a qué no sabéis de dónde proviene la expresión? En la antigüedad, eran numerosos los caballeros que...

La boca del muchacho fue tapada de repente por la mano de Chiharu. Si había algo que le molestara más, es que empezase a decir mentiras. Toda la clase comenzó a reír.

- Miedo me das, Takashi. Con tus mentiras eres capaz de cambiar hasta el nombre a la universidad – dijo Sugisaki todavía riendo. Después de que todos se calmasen un poco continuo – De todos modos, durante esta hora os llamaran para deciros si habéis recibido la beca o no. Los afortunados tendréis una semana para preparar todo lo que tengáis que llevar. En aquella universidad se os respetarán las asignaturas que cursáis, así como las notas que hasta el momento lleváis. Como la mayoría no tenéis ningún familiar o amistad con el que podáis quedaros, la administración pondrá a vuestra disposición numerosas habitaciones dentro del campus universitario, así como apartamentos que deberéis compartir, situados en los alrededores de la universidad.

De repente, la puerta del aula se abrió. En ella ingresó uno de los profesores. Llamó a cinco alumnos y los invitó a que le acompañaran. El señor Sugisaki les explicó que así les llamarían, de cinco en cinco. El resto de la clase la pasó explicando los sitios de interés que podían visitarse en la ciudad de Hong Kong, así como en los alrededores. Cuando quedaban pocos minutos para que terminase la clase, volvieron a aparecer el profesor con Yamazaki, Jiro y otros tres muchachos de su grupo. Hacía poco más de diez minutos que había venido a por ellos.

- Sasaki, Mihara, Yanagisawa, Daidôji y Kinomoto – dijo el profesor leyendo un papel. – ¡Recojan sus cosas y acompáñenme!

Las cinco muchachas se levantaron con las carteras en la mano y siguieron al profesor hasta el despacho del rector de la universidad, una vez allí las dijo que pasaran y las deseo suerte. Las cinco entraron al despacho un poco cohibidas, pero la sonrisa del hombre sentado tras el escritorio las tranquilizó.

- Adelante muchachas – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano. Las muchachas siguieron la indicación y Sakura, que iba la última, cerró la puerta. Todas se inclinaron en un gesto de saludo y de respeto. El hombre comenzó a mirar unos papeles que había sobre su escritorio y comentó con una sonrisa – Bien, sólo puedo daros la enhorabuena a todas. Os han concedido la beca que solicitasteis.

Todas se miraron con una expresión entre la incredulidad y la alegría en sus caras. El rector de la universidad veía como daban saltitos y se abrazaban unas a otras. Cuando se hubieron calmado, el hombre les dio unos papeles a cada una y les explicó a grosso modo lo que el señor Sugisaki les había dicho con más profundidad.

- Bien, pues ahora sólo me queda desearos suerte – dijo el hombre mirándolas sonriente. – Señorita Mihara, le encomiendo que cuide del señor Yamazaki, antes me ha enrolado con una de sus mentiras. No quiero pensar lo que puede hacer en China.

Todas las muchachas rieron excepto Chiharu, que maldijo a Yamazaki en su mente.

- Y usted señorita Kinomoto – Sakura lo miró sorprendida – ¿cómo no le dijo a su padre lo de las becas?

- Bueno... – respondió Sakura nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos – es que... es que se me olvidó.

Todos la miraron con ojos como platos, era imposible que fuera tan despistada.

- Pues su padre se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que estudiaría en la misma universidad en la que él está dando clases.

- ¿De verdad? – ahora la que tenía los ojos como platos era Sakura.

- ¿No lo sabía? – Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- Me había dicho la universidad en la que trabajaba, pero sinceramente no le hice mucho caso – comentó Sakura un poco avergonzada.

- Bueno, de toda maneras espero que allí lo paséis bien y que estudiéis mucho – dijo el rector a modo de despedida. Las muchachas sólo asintieron sonrientes y, tras volver a inclinarse, salieron hacia las demás clases.

Aquella semana pasó rápidamente para Sakura. Todo su grupo de amigos, incluyendo a Takashi y Jiro, irían a China con ellas. Además, a la mayoría de la gente que había conseguido las becas, la conocía. El día que supo la noticia, llamó primero a su padre, quien ya lo sabía, y estuvo bastante tiempo hablando con él. Decidieron que Sakura se quedaría en el apartamento que había dispuesto la universidad en Hong Kong para él, ya que numerosas habitaciones estaban sin ocupar, y que si Tomoyo lo deseaba, también podría quedarse. Pero por mucho que Sakura insistió, la muchacha declinó la oferta. Después había llamado a su hermano para darle la gran noticia, pero si había pensado que con eso se libraría de su carácter protector para con ella, se había equivocado. A varios médicos del hospital donde trabajaba, les habían ofrecido puestos en un hospital de Hong Kong, donde, además de ejercer su profesión, sobrellevarían numerosas prácticas de alumnos de medicina del "Lingnan College". Touya había esperado a conocer si la muchacha obtendría la beca, cosa que había dudado mucho, y tras conocer el resultado Yukito, quien también era médico, y él habían decidido aceptar el trabajo.

La noche anterior a su partida, salieron a divertirse ya que sería la última que pasarían en Japón. Fueron a una de las muchas discotecas que ofrecía la zona de Shibuya. En ella encontraron a mucha gente de la universidad, tanto los que los acompañarían a China como los que se quedarían en Japón.

Entraron en la discoteca. Todo estaba oscuro excepto el centro donde los haces de luces que se encendían y apagaban ininterrumpidamente, dejaban entrever numerosos cuerpos moviéndose al son de la música. Alrededor de la pista y un poco más elevados se encontraban las dos barras donde se servían las consumiciones, una enfrente de la otra, y numerosos sillones en los que parejas o grupos de amigos se perdían en la oscuridad.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – le preguntó en un susurro Jiro a Sakura mientras todos se sentaban en aquellos sillones.

- Sí, un botellín de agua, por favor – le contestó la muchacha. Jiro levantó una ceja y miró a la chica.  Ésta a su vez también lo miró y con una dulce sonrisa dijo – No me gustaría tener resaca por la mañana.

Jiro la miró y tras encogerse de hombros dio media vuelta y se dirigió a una de las barras con Yamazaki y otros muchachos.

- ¡Chicas, mañana nos vamos a China! – dijo emocionada Chiharu. – Todavía no me puedo creer que nos concedieran aquellas becas.

- En verdad hemos tenido mucha suerte – comentó Tomoyo. – Oí comentar, que la idea de las becas no era muy bien recibida por las familias de los que allí estudian. Ya sabéis, las gentes de clase alta no les gusta mezclarse con los que consideran inferiores.

- Pues a mí no me agrada la idea de estudiar con alguien que desde un principio no me va a aceptar – comentó con un suspiro Chiharu. Las demás sólo asintieron y se sumieron en un profundo silencio hasta que volvieron los muchachos con las bebidas. Todos se sentaron y durante bastante tiempo comentaron el viaje que iban a realizar. Estaban de acuerdo en que se lo pasarían lo mejor que pudieran y no se preocuparían por lo que los demás pudiesen pensar. Luego siguieron charlando y riendo hasta que comenzaron a dispersarse hacia la pista de baile, bien en parejas o solos en busca de una, quedando al final solos Jiro y Sakura.

- ¿Te hace ilusión este viaje? – le preguntó Jiro a la muchacha.

- Sí, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi padre, – contestó sonriente – lo que me molesta es que también venga a China mi hermano. Yukito no me importa, es muy simpático, pero mi hermano...

- ¿Tu hermano también va? – preguntó el muchacho asustado mientras tragaba saliva.

- Sí... ¿no te lo había dicho? – Sakura al ver la silenciosa negación del muchacho continuó. – Al parecer la misma empresa que ofrece las becas, ofrece trabajo a médicos de todo el mundo en el hospital universitario, bueno y, con la suerte que tengo, le han ofrecido un puesto a mi hermano. Solo espero que esté demasiado ocupado como para vigilarme.

- Vaya, no es una "gran" noticia precisamente – comentó el muchacho más para sí mismo que para su acompañante. La muchacha sonrió. Desde la primera vez que su hermano la había visto en los brazos del otro, había desconfiado del muchacho y le había intentado hacer la vida imposible. Seguía siendo demasiado sobre protector.

- Venga, no te preocupes. Seguro que va a tener mucho trabajo como para meterse en mi vida – le intentó tranquilizar la muchacha. Luego se acercó a él, había tomado una decisión. Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él y con una sonrisa dijo – Bueno, ahora estamos solos, como tú querías.

Al muchacho le sorprendió aquel repentino cambio de actitud por parte de ella, pero tras mirar su dulce sonrisa y sus profundos ojos verdes, también sonrió y comenzó a besarla. Mientras que con los labios buscaba la boca de ella, con las manos buscaba su cuerpo por encima de la ajustada ropa de la chica. No sabrían decir cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta cuando sus amigos comenzaron a volver, exhaustos, de la pista de baile. Todavía se quedaron charlando un rato más hasta que el cansancio y la perspectiva del viaje del día siguiente les hizo tomar la decisión de volver a casa.

Saliendo del local, Jiro se acercó a Sakura  por detrás y mientras la abrazaba, le susurró al oído:

- Podrías venir a dormir a mi casa. Mis padres no están. Mañana por la mañana, pronto, pasaríamos a por tu maleta – la muchacha lo miró por encima del hombro con una ceja levantada.

- Siempre pensando en lo mismo – dijo con un suspiro. Ella se dio la vuelta, mirando al muchacho a los ojos y con una sonrisa dijo – Lo siento, pero vuelvo a casa con Tomoyo.

- ¿Quieres que os lleve? – dijo paseando la mirada de la muchacha que tenía en frente a la que la esperaba un poco apartada.

- No te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto – y con un beso en los labios se despidió de él. Luego se dirigió corriendo al lugar donde su amiga esperaba y juntas comenzaron el regreso hacia el metro.

Llegaron justo a tiempo de coger un tren que estaba a punto de partir. Cuando entraron al vagón no había casi nadie, así que se sentaron en los asientos que por las mañanas estaban a rebosar.

- ¿Habéis pasado buena noche Jiro y tú? – preguntó súbitamente Tomoyo que ya no se aguantaba la curiosidad. Sakura miró severamente la pícara sonrisa de la cara de su amiga pero en seguida ella sonrió también.

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Quería que pasásemos la noche juntos, – la cara de Tomoyo se convirtió en una sorpresa – pero yo no estoy segura. Todavía no es el momento.

- Si te quiere, sabrá esperar – la animó su amiga.

- Ya, la cuestión es que yo no estoy segura si le quiero. Recuerda que no somos novios – le recordó Sakura – sólo amigos con derecho a roce.

- Pero no sois novios porque tu no quieres Sakura – la reprendió la muchacha morena.

- Ya lo sé, pero por ahora no quiero comprometerme con él.

- Sakura, pues entonces debes empezar a aclararte antes de que sea demasiado tarde – advirtió Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confusa.

- Pues que él está ya muy enamorado de ti, si no le quieres de verdad, no le dejes que se enamore más de ti.

Sakura no supo qué contestar. Nunca había imaginado que Jiro tuviera sentimientos tan profundos por ella. Pero ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, desde la primera vez que ella le había dejado que diera el primer paso, había dejado de ser el don Juan que acostumbraba ser. Se sumió en un profundo silencio, sólo acompañada de sus pensamientos, hasta que Tomoyo la llamó la atención. Habían llegado a su destino. Tras bajar del transporte, ambas comenzaron a andar, aún en silencio, hacia el parque donde se separaban sus caminos. Una vez que llegaron, Tomoyo se volvió hacia a su amiga y dijo:

- ¿Por qué no vienes hasta casa? Es muy tarde y te puede ocurrir algo. El chofer te puede llevar a casa, no te preocupes por eso.

- No, no te molestes. De verdad, no me va a ocurrir nada. He vuelto en horas más inadecuadas – comentó con una falsa sonrisa la muchacha. Todavía seguía dándole vueltas a lo que su amiga le había dicho.

- De acuerdo, no insisto. Contigo no puedo discutir – dijo con una sonrisa. Luego comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la gran mansión que se veía al final de la calle y mientras alzaba la mano para despedirse, la advirtió – De todas maneras piensa en lo que te he dicho. Adiós.

Sakura comenzó el camino hacia su casa. Demasiado bien sabía que debía pensar lo que sentía por Jiro. Era un gran muchacho y ella no quería dañarlo con su indecisión. Suspiró ante la perspectiva de llevar más de media hora, desde que Tomoyo se lo comentase en el metro, dándole vuelta a lo mismo. Por fin llegó a su calle. No había nadie y el bloque de edificios donde se encontraba su apartamento estaba al final. Comenzó a bajar la calle en dirección a él. A cada paso que daba sentía que la luminosidad de la calle iba disminuyendo y cuando apenas quedaban unos metros a la puerta del portal, se encontró en la más absoluta oscuridad. Comenzó a mirar a todos lados pero sólo no veía absolutamente nada. De repente los ruidos de unos pasos detrás de ella, la sobresaltaron. Se giró rápidamente y ahogó un pequeño grito. Lo que veía delante de ella era prácticamente imposible. Allí, donde hace unos momentos se encontraba su calle, había un templo y, a la entrada del mismo, una oscura figura. Por la complexión y la altura dedujo que se trataba de un muchacho, aunque sus rasgos faciales no llegó a verlos ya que su cabello y la luz de la luna se lo impedían.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó tímidamente, pero sólo obtuvo silencio. De repente, el muchacho extendió su brazo derecho a un lado y, ante el asombro de la muchacha, la forma de una espada comenzó a salir de su mano. Sakura abrió los ojos: Le impresionaba la mezcla de carne y metal que se formaba mientras salía el arma. Posteriormente, cuando la espada había salido completamente del cuerpo del muchacho, Sakura pudo comprobar que la mano del muchacho volvió a ser igual y que sujetaba la extraña espada de metal.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – la voz de Yukito y el zarandeo de su hermano, lograron sacarla del trance. Parpadeó al ver las caras preocupadas de los dos muchachos. Luego miró a todos lados, buscando el templo, pero allí sólo estaba su calle.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó preocupado su hermano.

- Nada... – contestó confundida la muchacha – Yo estaba aquí y de repente... ha sido... olvídalo.

- ¿Ha sido qué Sakura? – la incitó también Yukito.

- Nada, no os preocupéis. Me he despistado un momento – comentó la muchacha frotándose con los dedos los ojos. No sabía si había sido una visión, pero una cosa estaba clara, no le iba a dar la oportunidad a su hermano para que se burlara de ella y la llamara loca. Luego se encaminó hacia el portal con intención de ir a su apartamento a acostarse, pero de repente recordó algo – A todo esto, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

- Te llamé desde el hospital, pero al ver que no estabas me preocupé y vine a ver qué te ocurría. Yukito quiso acompañarme – contestó molesto el médico. – ¡¿Qué horas crees que son estas de llegar?! Y más si mañana tienes que despertarte pronto, monstruo. Seguro que no tienes ni la maleta hecha.

- Claro que sí, estúpido – dijo Sakura con una mirada de odio hacia su hermano. – Y la hora a la que yo venga  o deje de venir no es asunto tuyo.

- ¡¿Cómo que no es asunto mío?! Serás maleducada – Yukito sólo miraba con una sonrisa la escena que venía repitiéndose por años. Ahora sabía que sacaría el tema del muchacho – Seguro que has estado con ese niñato rico. ¡Te parecerá bonito!

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Jiro no te incumbe, te lo he dicho miles de veces – dijo la muchacha enfadada mientras entraba en el portal y los otros dos la seguían. Siguieron discutiendo mientras subían en el ascensor y para alivio de Sakura, su hermano desvió su atención al pequeño guardián amarillo que se había despertado cuando habían entrado en el apartamento.

- ¡Deberías protegerla! ¡Ese es tu deber! – le reprendió el moreno al guardián.

- ¡No le ha pasado nada! ¡No me eches la culpa! Yo no voy a impedirla que salga a la calle.

- ¿Quieres una taza de té Yukito? – le ofreció la muchacha haciendo caso omiso a los otros dos, a lo que el médico aceptó. Mientras colocaba la tetera al fuego, le dijo a Yukito – ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo? Voy a preparar vuestras habitaciones. Porque... ¿os quedáis a dormir, verdad?

El muchacho de gafas no contestó nada sino que miro a su amigo en busca de una respuesta.

- Sí, nos quedamos. Si no mañana no llegarás a tiempo y el avión partirá sin ti. Nos levantaremos antes para pasar por nuestros apartamentos, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo el moreno y seguidamente continuó peleando con el pequeño ser.

La muchacha no dijo nada y tras preparar las dos habitaciones volvió al salón donde el té ya estaba servido. Durante el rato que tardaron en tomar la bebida apenas hablaron y nada más que lavaron las tazas manchadas, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, estaban demasiado cansados como para seguir discutiendo. Cuando Sakura se tumbó en la cama ya no recordaba lo que supuestamente creía haber visto.


	2. El chico chino

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL CHICO CHINO**

Miraba fijamente la pantalla del portátil mientras hablaba por el móvil. Llevaba toda la tarde trabajando en lo mismo y estar tanto tiempo con las gafas puestas le estaba cansando la vista.

- Bueno, si no puede ser hoy lo quiero mañana en  mi despacho lo antes posible, ¿de acuerdo? Hasta mañana – dijo el muchacho colgando el teléfono. Miró de nuevo la pantalla del ordenador y se acercó a él para guardar el archivo en el que estaba trabajando y apagar el aparato. Acto seguido se dejó caer resoplando en el respaldo del mullido sofá donde estaba sentado. Tras acomodarse se quitó las gafas y las dejó en el lugar donde antes estaba el mando de la gran televisión que tenía enfrente. Con él en la mano comenzó a cambiar por todos los canales que había, pero ninguno lograba atraer su atención.

A la vez que un gran bostezo se dejaba escapar de su boca, un hombre con bigote entró en la sala.

- Se le ve cansado señor – dijo desde el umbral de la puerta mientras hacía una leve reverencia.

- Hoy me he pasado todo el día trabajando – contestó el muchacho mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

- ¿Desea que le traiga algo?

- Me gustaría un whisky o un balleys, por favor – le pidió el muchacho mientras tapaba con la mano otro gran bostezo.

- Mejor que sea un refresco, – dijo el hombre a lo que el muchacho le miró confundido mientras levantaba una ceja, pero el otro sólo comentó mirando el jardín a través de la ventana que se encontraba detrás del muchacho – su madre y la señorita Tomoe acaban de llegar.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y comprobó que, efectivamente, una lujosa limusina negra estaba estacionada enfrente de la puerta principal. De ella estaban bajando dos bellas mujeres morenas, una más joven que la otra. El muchacho volvió a darse la vuelta hacia el hombre y con una sonrisa le dijo:

- Gracias Wei, que sea un refresco – el hombre sólo sonrió y con otra leve inclinación se retiró. El muchacho se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta principal para dar la bienvenida a las dos mujeres. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo de la gran casa, las dos mujeres ya se encontraban en él. Unos cuantos sirvientes aparecieron de repente caminando hacia el coche, con intención de coger el equipaje de la madre del muchacho.

- Ping – llamó la mujer. El aludido se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué desea señora? – dijo el muchacho con una leve inclinación.

- Por favor, recoged el equipaje de Tomoe – dijo la mujer mirando a la sorprendida muchacha.

- Sí señora – dijo el muchacho con otra inclinación y acto seguido se retiró hacia el coche.

- Gracias señora Li, pero no hace falta, de veras – se excusó la muchacha.

- Llámame Iera. Es tarde, será mejor que pases la noche aquí – luego se dio la vuelta y vio a su hijo apoyado en una de las paredes y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia él.

- Bienvenidas – dijo el muchacho también acercándose a la mujer. Cuando la tuvo enfrente de él inclinó levemente la cabeza y le dio dos besos en la cara. Después se dirigió a la otra muchacha y le dio otros dos besos – Decidme, ¿qué tal os ha ido el viaje?

- Muy bien, pero en estos momentos yo estoy muy cansada como para comenzar una charla – comentó la mujer mientras se volvía hacia los dos muchachos que tenía detrás de ella. Acto seguido comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras mientras decía – Voy a mi habitación, mañana hablamos ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la habitación? – preguntó el muchacho preocupado.

- Sí, sólo estoy cansada. No te molestes – le contestó la mujer quien ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

- De acuerdo. ¡Que descanses! – comentó el muchacho.

- Buenas noches – corroboró la muchacha. Cuando la vieron desaparecer el muchacho pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tomoe mientras ella le cogía de la cintura y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor de la casa. Cuando estaban entrando apareció Wei con una bandeja y el refresco:

- Aquí tiene señor – le ofreció al muchacho – Bienvenida señorita Tomoe. ¿Desea cenar algo?

- Gracias Wei. La verdad es que estoy un poco hambrienta.

- De acuerdo señorita, mandaré que le preparen el comedor – dijo el hombre mientras se retiraba.

- No Wei, no te molestes, puedo comer en la cocina – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa y con una mirada que no permitieron ninguna objeción. Después le quitó el refresco sin empezar al muchacho y siguieron caminando hacia la cocina, esta vez, acompañados por el mayordomo de la familia. Cuando llegaron todos los sirvientes que se encontraban allí les saludaron alegremente. Con ellos y con Meiling, la prima del muchacho, eran con los únicos con los que se podían tomar un poco de confianza.

Los muchachos se sentaron en la alargada mesa del centro, donde se solían preparar las comidas, e inmediatamente los sirvientes comenzaron a servir a la muchacha. Después de que todo estuviese dispuesto el muchacho se volvió a levantar y se dirigió, con un vaso, al armario de los licores.

- Señor, ¿y el refresco? – dijo Wei mientras veía como el muchacho se servía su ansiada copa de whisky. Éste sólo señaló con el vaso hacia la muchacha y cuando el hombre miró, ésta le enseño el vaso con una sonrisa. – No te preocupes Wei, mi madre ya se ha ido a dormir.

- Perdona Wei, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? – dijo la madre del muchacho apareciendo de repente por la puerta. El muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par, pero con un rápido movimiento deslizó el vaso hasta dejarlo escondido detrás de unos cuantos cacharros. La mujer miró al muchacho que sólo sonrió y después se dirigió a la muchacha – ¿Cómo es que estás comiendo aquí?

- Oh, lo he pedido yo, no se preocupe. No hacía falta que se molestasen – contestó la muchacha mientras Wei pasaba por su lado, mirando de reojo al muchacho, para llegar donde su señora.

- Como quieras – dijo con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a todos se despidió – Buenas noches.

Todos contestaron lo mismo con una leve inclinación pero cuando Iera y Wei dejaron la habitación, los sirvientes y la muchacha hacían grandes esfuerzos por no estallar en una carcajada mientras miraban al muchacho. Éste estaba con las manos en la cabeza revolviéndose el pelo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y paseaba la mirada por todos los que se encontraban en la sala. Cuando ya no oyó el eco de los pasos alejándose se dirigió a la puerta y se asomó. Una vez hubo comprobado que se habían ido volvió a donde había dejado el vaso de whisky y suspiró.

- Por qué poco ¿eh? – dijo tomando el primer trago.

- Lo ves, no debes beber. Me gustaría ver la cara el día que tu madre te pille Shaoran – dijo una mujer gordita y baja, pero muy amable, que llevaba cuidándole desde que era un bebé.

- Su Ying, Su Ying, Su Ying... – dijo el muchacho pasando el brazo alrededor de los hombros de la mujer. Todos rieron, siempre hacía lo mismo cuando no sabía que decir. La mujer le miraba con una media sonrisa en su cara y con las cejas levantadas, muy atenta a lo que el muchacho iba a decir - Su Ying, ¿cómo explicártelo?

- Cuidado Su Ying, son sus nuevas tácticas para ligar – dijo Tomoe riendo. El muchacho se llevó un dedo a los labios, con una cara muy cómica, pidiendo silencio. Luego cogió por los hombros a la mujer y después de un momento de expectación, mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

- ¿Quieres un poco? – todos rieron, incluso él. La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y dándole un leve empujoncito se deshizo de él.

- El día que te pille tu madre me voy a reír a carcajada limpia – dijo la mujer intentando parecer enfadada, pero la expresión de su cara la delataba.

- Todos nos vamos a reír, excepto su madre y él – comentó Tomoe con una sonrisa. – No quiero que le des ese susto a tu madre. Es muy amable con todo el mundo y no se merece eso. Ver a su hijo, el perfecto caballero, convertido en un alcohólico.

- Oye guapa tampoco te pases, – dijo riendo el muchacho ante la exageración de la muchacha – habla como si me pasara todo el día bebiendo y ésta es la primera copa que pruebo en toda la semana. Además ayuda a hacer la digestión – dijo Shaoran con una mueca porque dudaba mucho de lo que acababa de decir.

- Pues no será de lo que has cenado hoy ¿no crees? – dijo la mujer disgustada. Ella y el resto del mundo tenían una idea un poco diferente de cuánto se debía tomar en una comida – No sé como puedes ligar con lo escurrimiziado que estás.

- Pero bueno, no me voy a poner como la vaca esa que está comiendo ahí – dijo Shaoran señalando a la muchacha que se encontraba en la mesa quien en ese momento dejó de llevarse un trozo del pastel del postre a la boca. Evidentemente sólo quería molestarla porque la muchacha tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

- Gracias hombre – dijo Tomoe dejando el tenedor y el trozo de pastel en el plato, siguiéndole el juego. – Pero qué amable eres – se dirigió al muchacho y después a los demás, en especial a Su Ying – Ya no quiero más, muchas gracias.

- Muchachita, tú no hagas caso a esta cosa con patas – dijo señalando al muchacho – y sigue comiendo. No le creas nada de lo que ha dicho, porque tienes un cuerpo perfecto.

- Oh sí – dijo el servicio masculino que se encontraba en aquel momento en la cocina. Acto seguido se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

- Causas furor – comentó Shaoran con una sonrisa en el rostro y una ceja levantada, mientras señalaba a los muchachos. La muchacha se rió mientras miraba de reojo al muchacho y después se dirigió a Su Ying:

- Muchas gracias, de veras, pero no tengo más hambre. No es por lo que el estúpido ese diga, ya que casi nunca le hago caso, sino porque ya estoy llena.

- Como quieras – le dijo decepcionada la mujer mientras retiraba las cosas de la mesa – Bueno, ahora a la cama, que mañana tú tienes que ir a la universidad y tú, señorito, a trabajar – y acto seguido también le quito al muchacho el vaso, todavía sin acabar, de whisky. El muchacho vio sorprendido cómo se alejaba la mujer con los platos hacia el fregadero y luego miró a la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros.

- Por cierto, ¿está preparada su habitación? – preguntó el muchacho a Su Ying y luego dirigiéndose a Tomoe dijo – Porque sino puedes dormir conmigo, a mí no me importa.

- Sí, está lista – dijo la mujer acercándose mientras todo los demás ponían los ojos en blanco.

- Muchas gracias – dijo el muchacho mientras se daba la vuelta pero a medio camino volvió a donde se encontraba la mujer y con una gran sonrisa le dio un abrazo – Hasta mañana. Tú también puedes venir a dormir si quieres, a ver si te vas a poner celosa porque no te he invitado. Ya sabes que tú siempre eres bienvenida.

Todos allí rieron mientras veían como se alejaba el muchacho. Éste al pasar por el lado de Tomoe dijo:

- Oye que aunque tengas la habitación preparada te puedes venir a dormir a mi habitación.

- Sí, consideraré tu propuesta – le contestó la muchacha en el mismo tono burlón mientras salía de la cocina.

- Así me gustan a mí las mujeres – dijo el muchacho a los sirvientes con una ceja levantada y estos sólo sonrieron al verle salir de la cocina detrás de la muchacha. La alcanzó cuando ya estaba subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la habitación.

- Bueno, entonces dime, ¿cómo fue el negocio en París? – preguntó ansioso el muchacho. La muchacha le miró cansada:

- ¿Sabes que los franceses son muy guapos? – dijo con una sonrisa evadiendo la pregunta. Shaoran, con una mirada de desconfianza, le preguntó mientras le tocaba la barriga:

- ¿No me habrás puesto los cuernos con un francés verdad? – Tomoe rió ante la ocurrencia de Shaoran.

- El negocio ha ido fantástico. Hemos adquirido más del 50% de la compañía de textiles y el contrato de compra de la discográfica ya está cerrado – contestó al fin la muchacha todavía riendo.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Shaoran sorprendido – Con eso, te perdono todas las infidelidades que hallas podido tener con un europeo.

Tomoe puso los ojos en blanco, Shaoran nunca cambiaría. Siguieron comentado el viaje y los negocios llevados a cabo en París en la habitación de la muchacha. Después de largo tiempo hablando, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a bostezar, por lo que Tomoe echó de su habitación al muchacho:

- Estoy cansada y tú también, seguimos hablando mañana ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro bella dama – dijo dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano, lo que arrancó una pequeña sonrisa a la muchacha. – Bueno si tienes miedo a mitad de la noche ya sabes dónde está mi habitación.

- Estando tu madre no me atrevería a ir – comentó con un suspiro apoyada en la puerta. Acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla al muchacho y con un leve "Buenas noches" cerró la puerta de la habitación.

El muchacho dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto. Llegó a la puerta de su habitación y entró en ella. Encendió la luz y la contempló. Era enorme y, gracias al servicio, no estaba tan descolocada como siempre la dejaba. Había dos grandes ventanales, uno enfrente del otro a cada lado de la habitación, que iban desde el techo hasta el suelo y daban paso a un gran balcón que los comunicaba. A un lado estaba el ropero con una parte donde guardaba los trajes ceremoniales y en otra la ropa de calle que generalmente utilizaba. Varias estanterías guardaban la habitación, con grandes cantidades de libros, donde no cabía otra cosa más que polvo. Es por ello que numerosos libros descansaban en pilas alrededor de la habitación y, a veces, hacían de improvisadas mesas. Sólo un mueble, que estaba enfrente de la inmensa cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación, no contenía libros. En ella se encontraba la delgada y gran pantalla de plasma de la que salían cables que iban a parar a varias consolas, reproductores de vídeo y dvd y una cadena musical. Las películas en dvd y vhs descansaban recogidos y amontonados, seguramente gracias a Su Ying o Wei, junto a los videojuegos y cds de música que probablemente no estuvieran en sus cajas correspondientes.

Shaoran se dirigió al mueble y cogió la caja de un dvd, la abrió y comprobó que allí estaba el videojuego del Final Fantasy XI. Acto seguido tomó la caja de dicho videojuego y allí se encontraba un programa del ordenador. Sonrió, ya que no le quedaba duda de que la responsable de aquel "desbarajuste" era Su Ying. ¡El ordenador! Miró rápidamente para la mesa de "estudio" donde un ordenador descansaba junto a otra pila de libros y juegos y discos para el aparato. Allí no se encontraba el portátil y en ese momento recordó que lo había olvidado en la planta baja de la casa.

- Todos están dormidos, así que será mejor que lo recoja por la mañana – se dijo a sí mismo, ya era bastante tarde.

Entró en el baño de la habitación y tras lavarse la cara salió para cambiarse. Una vez que estuvo con el pijama puesto, se dejó caer en la cama y encendió la televisión. Tras mirar la programación que los canales le ofrecían, extendió una mano hacia las películas y con un movimiento de ella, una película comenzó a flotar hasta introducirse en el aparato de vídeo. Lo que en un principio parecía una película de Ang Lee terminó siendo un film de Takeshi Kitano. Volvió a sonreír y se acomodó para ver la película. Pasados cinco minutos, el muchacho ya estaba dormido.

_Notas de la autora: Muchas gracias a los que estáis leyendo este fic. Sinceramente ya me había olvidado de esta historia, pero gracias al review de luna-kotori he puesto el segundo capítulo. También agradezco a Helen Sakura Li su review ya que me lo dejo hace mucho tiempo y todavía no la había contestado. Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes._

_Sinceramente no sé si voy a seguir con el fic, todo depende de si le gusta a la gente o no. De todas maneras, si quereis hablar conmigo mediante el messenger, añadidme a vuestra cuenta que yo os aceptaré en la mía y podremos chatear. Para ello la dirección de correo que utilizo es: gevhaudan@hotmail.com_

_Nos vemos._


End file.
